


Moving On...

by flickawhip



Category: Wish Me Luck (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP. AU-ish for Wish Me Luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On...

Liz had woken a full month after seeking out Faith on the night her husband had died to find herself still sharing Faith's bed. She was still not quite sure why she felt so very protective of Faith, the woman had always had more money and a nicer life than her but Liz had lost it all months before Faith. Perhaps that was why... she needed someone in her life and, since Faith had been so very distraught she had moved in. Now, however, she smiled to see the woman sleeping peacefully, Faith's coppery hair tangled with her own blonde hair in a slight knot. It was clear Faith still needed her and she smiled slightly, kissing Faith tenderly to wake her. Faith murred in her sleep. Liz smiled softly. 

"Wake up sleepyhead."  
Faith's eyes slowly opened.   
"Morning."  
"Morning to you too…"  
"Feel better sweetness?"  
Faith nodded, silent but relaxed.   
"Think you can handle going back to work?"  
Faith thought about it. Liz waited in silence.   
"I... could try."  
"I'll be working with you anyway, my sweet."  
"Okay then…"  
"Come, we better get dressed, you'll be late otherwise."  
Faith grabbed Liz's arm.

"Do we have to get dressed...right now?"  
"We have a half hour... but... you are the boss?"  
"Then I say we have two hours...and I'm horny…."  
Liz smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"Yes ma'am."  
Faith smiled and kissed back. Liz purred softly. Faith murred into the kiss. Liz smiled and deepened the kiss. Faith yielded completely to her. Liz smiled and kissed her tenderly. 

"Trust me baby?"   
"With my life."  
Liz smiled and kissed her way down over Faith's body to her breasts, pausing there to suckle and tease her. Faith shivered and mewed.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yessss."  
Liz smiled and kissed her way lower. Faith purred. Liz smiled and made her way lower still, kissing her way back up Faith's inner thigh. Faith began to pant. Liz smiled and settled to suckle gently on Faith's clit. Faith began mewing and moving her hips. Liz smiled and slowly teased her, bringing her down a little onto her tongue. Faith gasped and her breath caught in her throat. Liz smiled and sped up a little. Faith squealed and came apart.   
“Good girl…”  
Liz murmured, kissing her gently.


End file.
